worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Cup Speedruns 3
World Cup Speedruns 3 (WCS3) will be the third tournament in its series. It was created back in 2012 by LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17. The tournament never had a good start back in 2012 but was decided to be hopefully restarted in 2013 with an aim of compeleting it this time round. The tournament has since been succesfully done twice, with both WCS1 & WCS2 being completed from start to finish. WCS is inspired by IAS but has a difference to it as it's based on the Fifa World Cup by representing Countries while speedrunning and how the groups are worked out. World Cup Speedruns 3 began on the 20th of November 2014 The Grand Final will feature 4 competitors as in the previous 2 tournaments. MrFinlandBoy who is currently the title holder, will defend his title in the final, facing 3 runners, who reached the WCS for the first time, the remaining finalist are LukeRF44, Heydavid17 & COOLPRO195 The Grand Final finally took place, 5 months after schedule, but at least done and uploaded, with the results of MrFinlandBoy defending his title, this time as the country Finland. LukeRF44 finished on second place, host Heydavid17 finished 3rd & COOLPRO195 ending on 4th on his debut. Hosting After the first 2 tournaments, the interest of doing speedruns has fallen. Therefore, "Heydavid17" has decided to go with the task of hosting the third tournament alone, despite the tournament being created by him and his former fellow host "Lylebandicoot93". Both have as of lately been busy with their studies, but due to the request from a amount of people, "Heydavid17" will take the task anyway. With vacation coming up as well soon, then hosting shouldn't be a big problem. Rules Games The main rules of the tournament, is to give every single participant a equal chance to do well in the tournament. This is why multiple games will be included in the tournament, instead of only one game series. It has been revealed that WCS3 will be a mixed Crash & Spyro tournament, every game will be possible to do from these 2 series(including Spyro: Orange & Crash: Purple), but the series will be splitted, so participants can only do the series they sign up for. The only case where people can do both series, is in the grand final, which will include 1 Spyro & 1 Crash game Participants can only do the same game twice throughout the tournament(including the final), participants who play the same game 3 times, can be disqualified instead, the rule is made to force people to do a variety of games, but to not limit their choices to much. Example: Playing "Spyro 1" twice is okay, but playing the third time is not allowed, then the participant involved has to suggest another game from the serie. Victory In the Group Stage, a victory means that the person who wins, will be awarded 3 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the Victory. In the Knockout Stage, a victory will NOT give any points, but will instead let the winner progress in the tournament instead. The person wins if video footage can be provided, a'''nd it doesn't matter by how many seconds, a win will be seen as a win, even if it's by 1 sec or less. Defeat In the Group Stage, a defeat means that the person who lose, will be awarded '''0 points. The loser is the person who finish the speedrun last. In the Knockout Stage, a defeat will instead eliminate the defeated person from the tournament. A person can lose as well, if the video footage is either not provided OR if the person refuses to speedrun. Point Penalties In the Group Stage, if not the video is provided, the person who do not provide the video footage, will be penalized '-2 points', which means the person still can receive points(if he won), but not the actual amount of points, as expected(which would originally 3 points, but instead it will be 1 points). No Triple Threat Matches There will be no triple threat matches in this tournament, due to the triple threat matches causing problems in former tournaments, by gathering the participants. Therefore, in case of a draw between multiple participants, there will be used a time difference system instead. it up, at "Time Differences" Time Differences Instead of triple threats, there will be used a time difference between the participants, in order to determinate who finish on which spot in a group, in case multiple participants are equal on points. In case only 2 participants are equal on points, their head-to-head match will count, but if 3(or if possible more) are tied on points, the time difference will decide who finish above the others. The rule will be used to force people to finish their runs, rather than quit them as soon the winner is found. Quiting the run after the opponent finishes, will result in a '-20 Penalty'. -20 will be the worst amount, so quiting will be acceptable if the loser doesn't finish his run, inside the first 20 minutes after the winner of the speedrun. Finishing the run a couple of seconds after the winner, will give a penalty on '-1', in another example, finishing after 7:26 minutes, will result in a '-8' penalty. Stopping right after a winner is found will then result in a '-20' penalty, for not finishing the run. The Final The final will be a mixture of 1 Crash game and 1 Spyro that all the finalists own, due to some problems with the 2 former finals, which resulted in having 1 major favorite to win, causing no excitement in the final, then the final will this time be discussed by the finalists instead, to make it the best possible final, where everyone can have a chance of participating. The final will be discussed in between the finalists only, and will have to be approved by the host. Heydavid17 will as host edit the grand final Rematch A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Demands Participants who take part in the tournament, has to make sure themselves that they are eligible to participate, by having the games that are requested and that are included in the list of games. Group Stage Games To make sure people do a variety of games, people will have to do at least 2 different games in the group stage, from the game list. This means that no one can play the same game throughout the entire tournament, and that at least 2 different games will be done for the people who now would be eliminated in the group stage. Knockout Stage Games Participants who reach the knockout stage can re-do the games they did in the group stages. In case someone should reach the final, the people who reach that far is required to have done at least 3 different games. Since the demands is that every participants needs to have at least 3 of the X games, then they also have to play them all at least once. Penalties In case anyone should do the same game in all 3 group matches, the person will be penalized by the host, depending on the situation which could mean that the penalty could be point loss or even disqualification. It is allowed to sign up for the tournament in good time, but in case a participant won't be able to compete until the eventual person is eliminated, the person will be banned from the next tournament. Participants can neither do a few speedruns, and then decide to drop-out by themselves, this will ban a participant from the next tournament as well. People can announce their wishes to participate, but in case they regret participating before they do a speedrun, they will not be penalized nor banned from the next tournament. Previous Banned Partcipants WCS1: People who were banned during WCS1 will automaticall have their ban lifted for WCS3, and are so eligible to participate. WCS2: A lot of chaos accured during the second tournament, which led to multiple rules being broken by the participants, which then led to banning these participants. As a example, one of the participants not getting in contact with his opponents at all, and none of the others in the group were able to get in contact with the missing person. Though, after much confusion about these participants, then the ban will be lifted, and all who would originally be banned from this tournament can return. This is the last chance, don't do it again and don't be a bad sport! Draws There will be no Draws/Ties in the tournament, when someone announce they are done with the speedrun, then it's over. Deadlines This tournament will feature deadlines, in order to not slow down the progress, as for what happened in the previous WCS tournaments. Deadlines '''HAS to be respected, otherwise it will have consequences for the competitors involved. *The draw was done and uploaded on the 20th November 2014 CET(Central European Time), the group stage has been set to have a deadline by: 14th December 2014 Tournament With only 20 people joining, being the lowest amount of competitors in WCS, then the tournament will this time still follow the rules with multiple series, but only the use of the 2 series which are Crash Bandicoot & Spyro The Dragon games. More people seeked towards the Crash group, so 2 runners (LukeRF44 & MrFinlandBoy) has been moved to the Spyro group, in order to balance the groups off a little better, and since they would be okay with both series. 8 runners taking part in the Spyro group, meaning that there will be only 2 groups of 4 participants in each group. 12 runners has joined the Crash group, and were splitted into 3 groups instead, with 4 competitors in each group. Due to more taking part in the Crash Group, the Crash runners will have more qualifying to the next round, but will at the same time have to do more matches than the competitors from the Spyro group. 4 will be eliminated from each Game Groups, resulting in 8 being eliminated already in the group stages. After the group stages, only Knockout rounds will be used, ending with 2 from the Spyro group and 2 from the Crash group qualifying to the Final. The Final will be the only moment where more than 2 runners will take part in a speedrun. Upload of videos Due to the incident in early 2014, where the original World Cup Speedruns channel got deleted, then the password will not be given to anyone. Runners will have to upload their runs to the host, so the host(Heydavid17) can upload them. Pots & Draws (*) - Was replaced by COOLPRO195 Confirmed Players Spyro The Dragon Runners Groups Group A-Spyro (None) - Both file:Scotland.png CherokeeGuy & file:Wales.png SuperGhettoSandwich has been given a default win, due to file:Ukraine.png' Nintendogen64' being inactive. They've only been rewarded 3 points, but no time, while file:Ukraine.png Nintendogen64 has been given '-20' minutes per run, and is not able to join WCS4. Group B-Spyro Knockout Round-Spyro Crash Bandicoot Runners Groups Group A-Crash (X) - file:Japan.png supster131 has been caught in cheating against COOLPRO195 who has been given a default win by 10 minutes Group B-Crash Group C-Crash Ranking of 3rd-place Runners The 2 best runners, will advance to the next round, while the worst of the people who finish 3rd, will be eliminated. There will be no Triple run, but statistics from the group stages will be used to determinate the 2 best 3rd-place runners. Quarter-Final (Crash) *file:Canada.png Manaidr will replace file:Japan.png supster131 * COOLPRO195 will advance due to WumWip's inactivity Semi-Final (Crash) The Semi-final runs will be determinated from Seeded & Unseeded participants, who get to this point. Point, Time & All other possible statistics, will be transfered to this stage from both the Group Stage & The Quarter-Final. The 2 runners who will be top 2 seeded can't face each other, as for the 2 who are Unseeded. However, in case the 3 who qualified from the same group(In this case all from Group A or B), if they all qualify, then it will be possible to face a competitor, which the person has already faced. Otherwise, the criteria will be that runners who faced each other in the groups, can't race each other in the semi-finals. The top Seeded will be facing the lowest Unseeded, and the lowest Seeded will face the top Unseeded, only if they haven't raced each other yet. (*) - No proper reason was given for the forfeit Brackets Grand Final *'file:Finland.png MrFinlandBoy' Games: Crash 1, 2, 3, CTR, Twinsanity & CTTR. Spyro 1, 3 & EtD *'file:England.png LukeRF44' Games: Crash 1, 2, 3, CTR, Bash. Spyro 1, 2, 3 & EtD *'file:Moldova.png Heydavid17' Games: Crash 1, 2, 3, CTR, Bash, TWOC, CNK, Twinsanity, CTTR, COTT & CMOM. Spyro 1, 2 & 3 *''' COOLPRO195''' Games: Crash 1, 2, 3, CTR, Bash, TWOC, CNK, Twinsanity, CTTR, COTT & CMOM. Spyro 1, 2 & 3 Games in common are: #'Crash Bandicoot': Crash 1, Crash 2, Crash 3 & Crash Team Racing #'Spyro The Dragon': Spyro 1 & Spyro 3 After a voting between the finalist and a special guest, it was decided that Spyro 3 & Crash 3 will be the games to be played in the Final. There was a tie between Crash 3 &''' CTR after the first voting round, so a second voting round took place. The Grand Final finally took place on the 6th of June 2015, 5 months after the semi-final stage, which was really expected to be done back in January 2015. However, the final will be used as a key to connect WCS3 & WCS4, and used as a warm-up for the next tournament. Awards *Fastest Runner: file:USA.png DigitalMasterpieces' *Marathon Runner: 'file:Moldova.png Heydavid17' *Slowest Runner:' file:Ireland.png MrGamesendy' *Greatest Fail: 'file:Canada.png Manaidr' Rankings (*) - file:Japan.png '''supster131' has been found guilty in cheating and been deducted 3 points, and been disqualified for not using his own footage, being automatically disqualified from WCS4 Trophies WCS3_Gold.png|Awarded to MrFinlandboy WCS3_Silver.png|Awarded to LukeRF44 WCS3_Bronze.png|Awarded to Heydavid17 Category:Tournament